


don't leave me again (too late)

by nerds_dilema



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Character Death, Guards, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Love, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Pining Lance (Voltron), Prisoner Keith (Voltron), Royalty, Short One Shot, Thief Keith (Voltron), king lance (voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerds_dilema/pseuds/nerds_dilema
Summary: king lance wants to save the convict.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am going to make proceedingly short stories until i start crying and finally finish that one fic i started. enjoy emotional trauma in 250 words

He steps into the throne room, hands bound and rubbed raw from rope. Lance’s breath gets stuck in his throat.

 

He shakes his head.

 

_“Enemy, enemy, enemy, enemy…”_ He thinks to himself, watching Keith, _~~his lover~~ _ the convict, stand in front of him.

 

Keith smirks at him, lips upturned and eyes full of knowing. Mischief, anger, fear, sadness. Everything hides behind those eyes.

 

He kneels at his feet, mumbling a prayer beneath his breath. He looks up and smiles.

 

“Your majesty.”

 

Lance holds his hand out, blood pounding in his ears and he feels sparks crawl up his arm when Keith takes his hand and kisses it.

 

“Prisoner,” Lance breathes out, sitting up straight and crown sitting lopsidedly on his head.

 

The guards standing next to Keith drag him backwards, and spit at him.

 

“Away from the king, scum.” Lance wants to scream. Yell at the guards. Condemn them for treating Keith like that.

 

Another guard unravels a scroll, and it falls to the floor.

 

“The prisoner, Keith Kogane, has been arrested for multiple counts of stealing, murder…” They continue to name things off the list, and Lance sits there, wishing he could do more.

 

“For all these accounts, we hereby sentence him to death.” Lance’s eyes widen, and he turns his head to meet Keith’s eyes.

 

There’s only 2 things hiding behind those eyes of his. Those violet eyes, as big as the universe, always entrapping him and stealing him away.

 

There’s only mourning and love showing now. A tear drips down his face.

 

“ _Goodbye…”_ He mouths, and Lance wishes he could return those words back, kiss him and save him a thousand times over. “ _I love you._ ”

 

He’s dragged away.


	2. we can run from them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance visits him to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didnt plan on makin another chapter... but i like it so its ok

His cape drags along the floor, tracking dirt, mud and slime along it. He doesn’t bring anyone with him. His guards, his handmaids, nobody deserves to know about Keith.

 

“I won’t let them take you. Not again. Not ever. I will save you,” He murmurs, blue eyes sharp and looking for  _ his  _ cell.

 

The other prisoners yell at him, scream at him and try to grab him and drag him down to their level. He keeps his head up high.

 

He finally spots Keith, who’s sitting in the edge of his cell and looking up at the ceiling. He turns to look at Lance, and quickly crawls towards him.

 

“Prisoner.” Lance smiles crookedly at him.

 

“...Your majesty.” Keith leans his head forward and rests his forehead against Lance’s.

 

“Listen… You don’t need to save me. Let me die out there. Please. You’re risking your life, too, and I don’t think I could handle losing you either.”

 

“No. I’m getting you out of here. We’re both leaving.” Keith looks up at him, shocked, and then chuckles warmly.

 

“I wouldn’t expect anything else, my king. Are you prepared? They… you have to get me out of these shackles.” Lance nods, and presses a sloppy kiss to Keith’s forehead. He stands up, and takes his cape off. He hesitates before taking his crown off, and then cradles it in his hands.

 

“I think… I think I have to put it on my- the throne. It’s not mine anymore,” He mumbles. Keith holds the bars.

 

Lance smiles, and turns away. “I have to run this up. I have to get my bags.”

 

Keith nods, and tries to pull the cape towards him. He won’t let  _ him  _ get hurt. Not again. Not ever.

 

“Good luck…” He sits back against the wall and starts humming. “...Lance.”


End file.
